The present invention generally pertains to automatic ticket preparation systems, and is particularly directed to an improved ticket handling system for use in a ticket preparation system.
An automatic ticket preparation system typically includes a signal processor for providing print signals to indicate information to be printed on the tickets and write signals to indicate information to be encoded on the tickets, a printer for printing information on the ticket stock in response to the print signals and a transducer for encoding information on the ticket stock in response to the write signals. The ticket preparation system may further include a transducer for reading the encoded ticket and for providing a read signal in response thereto; and a verification circuit for comparing the read signal to the write signal and for providing a verification signal in response to the comparison. The signal processor is adapted for processing the verification signal and for providing control signals subsequent thereto to indicate whether the ticket is to be passed to an exit position where the ticket is accessible to a patron or to a capture position where the ticket is inaccessible to the patron.
The ticket handling system is that portion of the ticket preparation system that handles the ticket stock and creates the tickets. Prior art ticket handling systems include a large number of components in combination, whereby the installation of the ticket handling system in a ticket preparation system is complex and quite time consuming. Repairs of such prior art ticket handling systems likewise tend to be quite time consuming and result in lengthy interruptions in the operation of the ticket preparation systems while repairs are being made.